Distributed computing systems are large-scale computer systems that contain a large number of networked computers that interact to achieve a common goal or perform a particular task. A distributed computing system can include a controlling system and multiple agent systems, often grouped into several different subnets. Distributed computing systems can enable a large-scale service by being affordable solutions to the large-scale tasks required when a large number of users (e.g., people, organizations, other computer systems, and so on) can request the service over a network.
One advantage of distributed computing systems is that the components of the systems (e.g., computers or nodes) can be added or removed from the system to change the capability of the system. Given the large scale of some distributed computing system and the large number of subnets available, the controlling computer system may spend an inordinate amount of time and resources determining whether new computer systems have been added to the distributed computing leading to delays, configuration errors, and other issues.